PVZBTS Digital Shop Disaster
Digital Shop Disaster is the first side area of Plants Vs Zombies: Breaking the System. Overview zBay is under attack! Protect the valuable suppliers from the rioting zombies so you can continue to buy plants. Utilize their the plants and holograms to the full to repel the invasion and save your allies. Appearance The area is a polished terrace floating around in a dark green background with the occasional zero and one appearing and the shop itself is in the background with a green Z hologram on top of it. There are projection tile that either create red or green holograms depending on what type they are. Mechanic You receive an extra plant slot when playing any given level. However, the plant slot is occupied by a plant you can normally buy on zBay and varies with each level. If you already own the plant, you are barred from choosing it in the selection screen. Additionally, there are three special tiles. * Green hologram tiles: They simply look like a normal grey green circle in the center. These spawn free green plant holograms on them that behave like a normal plant would but can't be dug up. If the plant dies, another one spawns in the same place after 30 seconds. Planting on these tiles cancels the hologram effect for the duration of the plant's existence there. * Red hologram tiles: They look like a grey tile with a red circle in the center. These spawn free red plant holograms on them that behave exactly like green holograms except they can swap positions with other red holograms by tapping on one and then another and the red hologram tiles erase the current plant every 60 seconds if still alive and generate a random plant hologram instead of respawning every 30 seconds. This tile is rare outside of the world's exclusive minigame. * Black hologram tiles: They look like a grey tile with a red circle in the center. They do not create a plant hologram, but red holograms can be swapped here. If they are, this becomes a red hologram tile and the red hologram tile becomes a black hologram tile. Special mission Projector panic: You have no sun or plants, but every single tile is either a red or black hologram tile. World items * After completing day 14, you get a note with a massive attack plan. * After completing day 15, you fend off the attack and get an encryption key. * After completing day 18, you unlock an upgrade that makes the first lawnmower launched deal 10nds to all zombies in adjacent lanes. * After completing day 22, you get the survival challenge Break it you buy it. * After completing day 25, you unlock the first 3 bonus levels of vase breaker. * After completing day 30, you unlock the Digital Shop Disaster security card. Plants Plants here Zombies Zombies here Days Days here Credit Edit * GlaceGlacierDude: For the picture. Notes * The extra plant packet is temporary but it is not random. * Think of this as the free samples world. * 2.0 upgrades affect plant holograms as well. Category:Aaxelae's Creations